The other half of me
by PerfectDreamWithHim
Summary: Tom and Dougie are a non identical twin who are going to a new school but there's someone else who is new.. PONES and a bit FLONES
1. Chapter 1

1.

'This is Dougie' Mrs Bognal said as she laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked through the classroom getting more and more awkward with the staring faces. He was glad his blond hair fell in his face, he could easily hide behind it. Dougie's gaze stopped on a kid all the way in the back. Compared to the other faces his was friendly and warm. He smiled at him and that confused Dougie for a moment. He knew he had to make an effort here if he wishes to make a friend and tried to raise his mouth corners into a smile. The kid responded with a nod.

'Take your seat Dougie' Mrs Bognal said but when Dougie didn't move, she gave him a slight push in the right direction. Dougie walked towards his seat and his actions were followed by staring, angry faces. They were looking at him as if they had never seen another human being in their life. As Dougie sat down Mrs Bognal continued and the kids' attention returned to her to his relief.

'And this is Tom' She said and repeated the same action as with Dougie and laid her hand on his shoulder.

'Hey' Tom said, compared to Dougie he was more open and social. Before Mrs Bognal had to say anything he took his seat next to Dougie.

'Tom and Dougie are a twin' Mrs Bognal then said, weirdly enough, proud and gave the twin a warm smile. 'Welcome'

'Can I add something miss?' Tom said raising his hand.

'Of course'

'I'm sure it's obvious but just to be clear Dougie and I are not identical and completely different. We like to think of ourselves as two individuals instead of one'

Dougie wished he could disappear, maybe just die in that very moment. While Tom explained himself he felt every single eye on him and he was positive that he heard whispers which held his name.

'It sure is clear now Tom' Mrs Bognal said a bit uncomfortable but Tom nodded with a smile, glad that was of his chest. He has to make this new life work and if they thought him and Dougie were close his chances of making friends were down to zero.

The rest of class was peaceful and Dougie finally relaxed but remained silent while Tom made himself heard. On his first day, in his first class he was determined to start trouble. It was the only way in his eyes to let them see the difference between the two of them.

Just before the bell was about to ring. Tom whispered to Dougie. 'Don't you dare follow me around, understood?'

Dougie nodded and slowly collected his books while the other kids practically ran out of the classroom like it was a race of who could be the fastest.

'Hi'

Dougie looked up, it was the kid that smiled at him earlier. 'Hey' He answered shyly. His voice was hoarse, he hadn't spoken all day.

'The name is Harry, I know yours' Harry said 'Can I sit with you during lunch?'

Dougie was surprised by the invitation. He looked through the door to Tom but he was busy being a jerk to a nerd and besides Tom warned him not to follow him around. He had to make his own friends and learn not to be depended on his brother.

Dougie cleared his throat. 'Sure' He said friendly with a smile. He and Harry continued their way to the canteen. Harry walked a bit before Dougie. He noticed that his brown hair was being highlighted with blonde peeks, it suits him though. He was wearing posh clothes and that made Dougie look to his own. Those were just cheap and some were secondhand.

'This is the table where I usually sit' Harry said bringing Dougie back to reality. 'It's… the loser table' Harry added quietly and embarrassed.

Dougie sat down with confidence but didn't know where he had found it. Maybe it's because Harry isn't such a popular guy as he thought. 'Feels like coming home' He said. At his last school he always sat at the losers table and he was fine with it.

Harry lost his embarrassment and sat down beside his new made friend. Something inside him told him Dougie just might be the best friend he'll ever have.

Dougie and Harry talked and got to know each other, soon the conversation was set on mocking the popular kids. It's a game all losers like to play, it makes them feel better about their selves and besides it's not like they aren't the topic of mocking with them.

Dougie loosened up and laughed, something he hasn't done in quite a while. He was relaxed around Harry, he made him feel like they knew each other for years and not minutes.

'Looks like you're not the only new guy' Harry said and gestured with his head to a guy sitting alone at a table. Dougie stared at him. His brown straight hair fell just above the kid's eyes. He was playing with his food when he suddenly met Dougie's gaze. The kid's blue eyes pierced into his. Dougie wanted to break contact but couldn't.

'Someone still there?' Harry asked and waved his hand before Dougie's sight. He blinked his eyes and looked confused at Harry.

'I asked what class you have next?' Harry repeated himself

'Oh, err math' Dougie said and looked at the kid again but he was playing with his food again. 'You?'

'Biology' Harry moaned. He hates biology. It's boring and he will never use it ever again he knew that for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Dougie stood in the doorway of Math class. His eyes searched for Tom and found him sitting in the back. But the seat next to him was taken by some kid with short black hair. Dougie felt disappointed but he should have known Tom wouldn't save him a seat.

He looked behind him and saw Harry stepping in his class with very little confidence. Dougie let out a sigh and instead of searching someone else to sit next to he dropped his head and took the first empty table he came across.

The math teacher introduced himself as Mr. Wes. 'Now you're going to work in pairs' He said.

Even the word pair was a hell to Dougie and he cursed himself.

'Dougie, you're going to sit over there' Mr. Wes said to him.

Reluctantly Dougie took his things and moved to another table. It was the one before Tom.

With an attitude he let his books fall and sat down with crossed arms without looking who his neighbour was. Mr. Wes gave out the papers they had to fill in.

Normally Dougie is pretty good at math, he even enjoys it at times but now.. He looked at the first question and it was one big question mark.

Tom had it difficult as well and looked confused at Joe, his neighbour. But he had no idea either. Tom gave Dougie's chair a push with his foot to make him turn around.

'How do we do the first exercise? Tom asked.

'I don't know'

'What? You're supposed to be the smart one!'

But Dougie just turned back around. Maybe his neighbour knew what to do. He looked and couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw it was the mystery kid. When Dougie looked at his paper he saw that all exercises were already done. The kid laid the paper between them and then looked outside. Dougie copied while keeping an eye on him. The kid's face relaxed while he was looking to the sky. It softened and wasn't cold anymore.

When Dougie had all the answers he gave back the kid's paper. 'What's your name?' He asked in a second of bravery.

He turned around and looked at Dougie. Dougie couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were. They were so bright and clear, a bit unnatural actually.

'Your.. Your eyes' Dougie slipped out. It wasn't his intention to say it out loud.

The kid immediately looked away and was saved by the school bell. He quickly took all his things and while he passed Dougie he said. 'Danny'

Dougie turned around but he was gone. It isn't possible that he got out so quickly, is it? He packed his things and left the room. Harry was already waiting for him.

'Hey' Harry said with a smile but it disappeared when he saw Dougie so confused. 'What happened?'

Dougie looked both way in the hall but then turned to Harry. 'Nothing, let's go'

Harry raised his shoulders and started talking about his class but Dougie didn't listen. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. Two things he was absolutely sure about and that's that those eyes were not normal but.. so beautiful!

Suddenly Dougie fell on the ground. Confused he looked up and saw he had bumped into a fat boy standing by his locker.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' The boy yelled.

Dougie looked at Harry but he avoided looking at him.

'Ain't the hall big enough for you?' The boy continued

Meanwhile everyone was gathering around them to enjoy the show.

'Sor..' Dougie started but was cut off

'What are you still doing here? Do you want to get slapped in the face?'

The boy raised his massive hand and Dougie prepared himself.

'Flo!' Tom's familiar voice yelled and stopped the slap from happening. Tom made himself a way through the other students and when he got to Dougie he helped his brother up.

'Tom? You know this dude?' Flo asked

'He's my brother' Tom said 'He isn't visulant at times, it won't happen again'

That satisfied Flo and gave Tom a nod. Tom took Dougie by his wrist and led him through the crowd to a quiet place.

'Can you stop being you and act normal please? I moved for you once Dougie, I'm not going to do it again' He said

'Thanks' Dougie said ignoring Tom

'That's ok. You're still my brother and I alone have permission to bully you' He then looked to his left where Harry was awkwardly waiting for Dougie.

'I see you made a friend' Tom said with a smile. 'I'm proud of you' He gave Dougie a tap before turning around and walking away.

Dougie smiled. It was nice to know Tom still cared and loved him, it meant the world to him.

'Sorry I didn't help' Harry said

'That's ok' Dougie said. 'I would have done the same' But that was a lie. If it was Harry instead of him, he would have interfered immediately and backed him up. But he didn't want Harry to feel bad.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

'I used to be just like him'

Harry looked up from his biology book and followed Dougie's gaze. He was looking at Tom who was being the center of attention with a bunch of friends around him.

'Arrogant and a bully?' Harry asked

'No!' Dougie said and looked angry at Harry. 'Popular'

'That's just a nicer word for saying it' Harry mumbled, not loud enough for Dougie to hear.

'I miss it, having lots of friends' Dougie said with his glaze fixed on his brother again.

'You mean "friends" that secretly don't even like you'

Dougie laughed. Not because it was funny but because he knew Harry was right. When things got complicated all of his so called friends ran miles away.

Harry closed his book and looked at Dougie with narrowed eyes. 'So what happened? How is it you're not like Tom anymore?'

Dougie looked to the ground to hide his drowning eyes. Even just thinking about it made him tear up.

'If you're afraid I'll run away.. I can assure you I won't' Harry said and placed his hand on Dougie's shoulder.

Dougie repressed his tears and tried to control his voice when he said. 'Maybe some other time'

Harry nodded. 'Whenever you're ready'

They both smiled warmly at each other for a while when Harry broke the silence. 'I'm going to the library since English class is canceled. I have a big biology test coming up so I'm going to study. If you want to come?'

'Yeah sure' Dougie said. It's not like he had anything else to do. They had English class together and Mrs. Bognal called in sick.

Dougie gave Tom one more look before he turned around and followed Harry to the library. It's sometimes hard to look at him and seeing his old self but it's probably harder for Tom to look at Dougie because he sees how he can become when everything falls apart.

Dougie rubbed his eyes and read the first line again for the 20th time and still didn't know what it said. He was up all night thinking about Danny and his eyes. There was something about him that draws his attention. Whenever he thinks about him or he sees him, his heartbeat raises.

They were in the library for half an hour now and Harry was really concentrated on his upcoming test. Dougie sighed and closed his book to see what its title was again. Even that he had forgotten. He gave up and stood up to go back to the shelves where had gotten it. And just when he wanted to go in the rayon he was surprised to see Danny there.

Dougie quickly hid himself and watched Danny. When the sunlight came through the clouds, it shined on him. His skin lit up and Dougie noticed that he's so freckled over his entire body. A little smile appeared on his face, he likes freckles.

But Danny rolled his eyes, took a book of the shelves and walked towards the window. 'I'm just reading a book about human history, happy now?' He said to the sun which disappeared back after a cloud.

'Yeah.. Thought so too' Danny said before turning around with a cute half smile and a really proud face. When he suddenly froze and looked in Dougie's direction.

Dougie knew he had been caught and might as well come clean so he came from behind his hiding place.

'How.. How long..' Danny stuttered and looked around to see if there were others hiding.

'It's just me' Dougie said reassuring, the fear in Danny's eyes confused him.

'I have to go' Danny said and quickly took his backpack and practically ran away.

'Wait!' Dougie ran after Danny but when he turned around the corner he was gone again.

Still thinking about the frightful Danny he walked back to Harry and let himself fall in his chair. Harry looked up.

'Where have you been?'

'Just returning my book'

'Anyway, I think it's time to go now' Harry said looking at his watch. 'We have gym now'

'You go, I just have to go to the bathroom'

Harry nodded and walked off. When Harry disappeared from Dougie's sight he quickly ran to the bathroom and hid himself in one of the toilets. He always does that when it's gym.

He was sitting there for almost an hour now when someone came in. Dougie looked through the keyhole and saw it was Danny.

Danny looked into the mirror and then suddenly pulled his shirt off. Dougie saw that he got two vertical lines on each side of his back.

To have a better view Dougie replaced his foot and accidently pushed the bin. Danny looked around again to see Dougie coming out of the toilet. He put his shirt back on and wanted to run away again but Dougie stopped him.

'Why were you talking to the sun?'

Danny froze while holding the doorknob and slowly turned around but didn't answer.

'And what's on your back?'

Danny just stared at him and when Dougie came closer he saw how Danny became cautious.

'I'm not going to tell anyone' Dougie said supportive.

Suddenly the fear on Danny face disappeared and made place for a blank, cold face. His unnatural blue eyes now were looking at him angry.

'Stay away from me'


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Dougie sat in the canteen and stared before him. Since his encounter with Danny he was even more intrigued with him then he was before. But what did he know about him? Apparently he's a bit of a loner, he's really smart and beautiful, talks to the sun and has weird lines on his back. Was he even human?

'Thanks for ditching me at gym' Harry said and practically threw his plate of food on the table. 'We played dodge ball, it was really fun' He added sarcastically.

Dougie looked at him and saw a fresh bruise on his forehead. He was feeling a little guilty now for not telling Harry he was going to skip. Maybe he should have invited him along? But then he wouldn't have seen Danny again..

'Sorry' Dougie said.

'So why did you skip?'

Dougie pulled his sleeve further on his wrist and looked down. 'I don't like people seeing my body'

'Why? Do you have scars or something?'

'Yeah..'

'From when you were little or..?' Harry didn't came up with an or. He had no idea from what else you can get scars.

'Or' Dougie said and gave a weak fake smile. He didn't feel like talking about it, not now, not with everything going on with Danny.

Harry was curious, he wanted to know what Dougie went through. What scars covered his body that he's so afraid to even do gym? But he didn't say anything, knowing Dougie would tell him when he's ready for it. Besides they only know each other for two days now, you don't tell your whole life story to someone you've just met.

The whole canteen was buzzing with people talking and laughing but around their table there was an awkwardly silence waiting to be broken. Dougie didn't dare to look at Harry, he still felt his eyes on him. Instead he looked around and found Danny sitting alone again, staring outside the window.

Dougie's heartbeat raised and his neck hair stood up. As Danny was sitting there Dougie just noticed how perfect he is. He always found him beautiful but now he was perfect. He was hanging on his chair, his feet placed perfectly apart from each other giving his body interesting angles. His blue eyes fixed on the sky were even more brightened now by the daylight and his hair fell perfectly above his eyes and across his face. Dougie could even see from where he was sitting how freckled Danny's skin was.

Dougie had so many questions for Danny but he had warned him to stay away. He bit his lip. He had no idea what Danny was capable of, was he prepared to push him and find out?

He suddenly stood up and determined to get the answers he wanted he walked to Danny, ignoring Harry who yelled after him. As Dougie came closer to Danny his heartbeat was so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack but he didn't let it show and sat down with confidence.

Danny, of course, when he noticed Dougie stood up.

'SIT' Dougie said strong and to his surprise Danny did what he was told and that made Dougie fall out of character for a second. He didn't actually think Danny would listen to him and hadn't extended his plan.

'Sooo.. How are you liking the school?' Dougie cursed himself for forgetting why he came. The determination to get some answers disappeared when he looked into Danny's eyes.

'Errm.. It's alright I guess' Danny answered confused, he expected the questions to flow from Dougie's mouth but instead he got this.

'I'm new too' Dougie said. 'It's really hard to restart somewhere new and different, fortunately I found Harry. Well.. He found me. He's the reason my life doesn't suck these days'

Dougie frowned and blinked several times. He's normally not that open but now the words just came naturally. It was like.. it was like he was his old self again.

He looked up and saw Danny smiling at him. It was the first time he ever saw his smile, he has the most perfect smile he had ever seen. His handsome shaped lips and his teeth, a bit oblique, came through so gorgeously that Dougie lost his breath.

'Your voice is special' Danny said 'Like a piano high key symphony'

Dougie always hated his voice. When he heard himself talking on a recording he was disgusted by it. But as Danny described it he actually felt proud of it and for the first time he believed it was beautiful.

He just wanted to thank Danny when he suddenly turned around.

'Danny?' Dougie asked but he didn't respond. It was like he had forgotten everything and everyone else around him and was hearing something no one else could.

He stood up and Dougie followed him. They took several stairs until they ended up the roof. Dougie waited behind the door and looked through the glass window.

There was someone else on the roof, a girl. She was standing on the edge and threatened to jump. Danny talked to her and Dougie wished he hadn't closed the door, now he had no idea what they were saying.

Suddenly the girl jumped and Danny quickly pulled his shirt off and jumped after her, only when he jumped there came big white feathered wings out of the lines on his back. A few seconds later he came back up with an unconscious girl in his arms. As walking to the door he pulled back in his wings and made a painful face.

When he opened the door he saw Dougie but this time he did not care what he had seen and as if he wasn't even there Danny walked past him.

Dougie was frozen by everything that he had witnessed and couldn't move until after a few minutes. He went back to the canteen and joined Harry again, Danny was nowhere to be spotted.

'Thank for ditching me, again..' Harry said

'Do you believe in angels?' Dougie asked ignoring Harry.

'What?'

'Just answer'

'Errm.. I like to believe that there is a heaven with angels and some kind of god but then I also have to believe that there is a hell with demons and a devil'

'So you don't believe?'

'No, I think I believe more in afterlife' Harry said. 'Where is all this coming from?'

Dougie wondered if he should tell Harry or not but decided it wasn't his secret to share. 'Nothing, I was just wondering'


	5. Chapter 5

5.

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Dougie arrived at school. He intentionally came early because around this time there were only nerds in the school and they were in the library or the computer lab.

He looked around and when there was no one in sight he took the same stairs him and Danny had taken yesterday to the roof. As he arrived at the door he hesitated while yesterday's event flashed before his eyes for the millionth time.

Shaking the memory out of his mind he opened the door. He walked to the place where the girl had jumped and Danny had jumped after her. He looked down and was shocked with the height of the school.

With a sigh he looked around. He had no idea what he was trying to find here or what he was trying to proof himself, he already knows the truth. He sat down and let his eyes inspect the open space when he saw something out of the ordinary.

With narrowed eyes he stepped to a ball of yellow. He picked it up and realized it was a T-shirt, the T-shirt that Danny was wearing yesterday. A little naughty smile came on his face when he thought that Danny had been topless for the rest of the day.

Dougie opened the T-shirt up and read the bold black letters on it: DIG IF YOU WANT THE PICTURE. He hadn't realized his hands were coming closer to his face until his nose touched the T-shirt's fabric. Completely letting go of himself he closed his eyes and buried his face in Danny's shirt while smelling his body odor. The scent wasn't like anything he had every smelt before, it was so pure.

Dougie was pulled out of his trance when the door suddenly swung open and an annoyed Danny appeared. Dougie quickly hid himself behind the chimney.

'Alright I'm here, you can lecture me now' He said and the sun started to shine brighter and warmer.

'What was I supposed to do, let her die?' Danny said to the sky. Looked like he was having a conversation with the sun again.

'Granted, maybe I could have handled it differently but I didn't exactly have much thinking time you know'

'Why are you mad at me? You should be mad at Gabe for not paying attention to his guardian'

Danny sighed. 'It's always me isn't it?'

'YES IT IS! When Jenna protected another human being other than her own guardian she was praised but all I get is a lecture of how I should have handled it. And when Dean crossed the line by actually talking to his guardian he only got a warning. But when I crossed the line I got banished'

Dougie looked up from behind the chimney and saw how Danny's eyes started to tear up. From what Dougie heard he was being treated differently without a solid reason and that made him feel sorry for Danny.

'FUCK THIS! I DON'T NEED YOU AND I DON'T NEED HEAVEN. CUT MY WINGS AND CUT MY POWERS I DON'T CARE!' Danny said with a broken voice and left the roof dramatically by smashing the door behind him.

'MAYBE LATER I WON'T BUT RIGHT NOW I REALLY DO MEAN IT!' He yelled after himself.

Dougie waited until the sun was at its normal point again and then ran after Danny. When he got back down he expected the hall to be full of students but it was empty. He looked at his watch, first class had already started. Dougie didn't mind missing it and was glad he hadn't class together with Harry. He probably would have thought he ditched him again but now he can come up with a reasonable excuse for why he wasn't here in the morning.

Dougie searched the hall with his eyes and found Danny by his locker. He just smashed his head against his iron locker door and then let it rest there. His eyes were sad and teary.

'Are you alright?' He asked Danny

Surprised Dougie was standing behind him he quickly dried his eyes with his hand but didn't turn around. 'Yeah, I'm fine'

'I know what happened.. I know what you are'

'Could we not do this now?' Danny asked with a broken voice

'But..'

'Please Dougie?' Danny turned around and Dougie's breath was taken away when he saw how broken Danny's face was. He looked so vulnerable and fragile with his drowning eyes.

'S.. sure' Dougie said and turned around but halfway in his turn he changed his mind. He couldn't let Danny on his own like that, it was so heartbreaking! So he turned back around and pulled Danny into a hug.

Danny, who had never experienced a hug before, was completely taken by surprise. He had no idea what to do.

'It's ok, just let it go' Dougie whispered to Danny's shoulder.

Slowly and carefully Danny laid his hands on Dougie's back. The second they made contact with each other Danny felt a huge burden falling down his shoulders. The need to be strong disappeared and he let out all of his tears.

He pulled Dougie closer to him and now held him firmly whilst he was crying hysterically. Years of frustration finally made its way out.

Dougie held Danny tight in his arms, although he was crying Dougie couldn't help but smile. He was close to Danny, really close and now felt his perfect body against him, smelt his scent even better than before and his fingers went though his silky hair.

Apart from the tears this moment was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy with work and school (exams in two weeks..)<strong>

**Hope you like the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Dougie was lying on his stomach in the grass while Danny was lying against a tree with his eyes closed. He let Danny calm down and catch his breath after he had cried in his arms. Pretending he wasn't anxious to finally get to know everything Dougie pulled out the grass in his surroundings but always kept a secret eye on Danny.

'You were always there, weren't you?' Danny suddenly said

'Sorry?'

'Every time there was something to hear or see that you shouldn't, you were always there'

Dougie looked at Danny whose eyes were still closed. He searched inside his head for an answer but he had no idea what to say. But when Danny started smiling the pressure fell off his shoulders, Danny wasn't expecting a reply.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Dougie with his beautiful smile still on his face. 'I like hugs'

'You seriously hadn't hugged before?'

'Physical contact isn't allowed in heaven'

'So you can't touch your girlfriend?' Dougie asked and in that question laid a double meaning. He wanted to know if Danny was still free and/or straight.

Danny laughed. 'There's no love in heaven either, at least not that kind of love. We're all brothers and sisters of each other and I'm not really interested in dating them.'

Dougie smiled. He had heard exactly what he wanted to hear. Even smiling wider he sat straight and said. 'I want to know everything, don't let anything out'

Danny sighed. 'Yeah, figured that was coming.. Here it goes then. When a human gets born God creates an angel especially for them. You see our job is to protect that human but when the time comes we have to let them die.'

'Then why protect them? I don't really understand'

'Every human has a date that they are supposed to die and when that time comes we have to let them but before that time we have to protect them from dangers.'

'So there is someone watching me all the time, that's kinda creepy' Dougie said suddenly feeling uneasy.

Danny laughed. 'No not all the time, human and angel are connected. We feel each other's extreme emotions just like fear or pain. That's when we know we have to step in'

'When you say connected..'

'You can feel your angel's extreme emotions too' Danny explained knowing where Dougie was aiming at. 'Have you ever felt down or sad but had no reason to be?'

'Yeah' Dougie said thinking about all those times he felt like that.

'That's your angel's emotions coming through'

'Wow' Dougie said amazed but then turned serious again. 'So why are you here and not in heaven?'

Danny's smile disappeared and he looked down when he answered. 'I got banished'

'Why?'

'I saved someone other than my guardian from his supposed death'

'Why?' Dougie asked again.

'My guardian and he are really close and I know that if he died my guardian would have been lost without him. His life would have lost all meaning. He wouldn't be able to continue living without his other half'

'So you did it for your guardian? That's not so bad'

'Yeah, try telling that to Mister God up there' Danny said with a quick nod to the clouds. 'I can't do anything right in his eyes'

'So what happened to them, your guardian and his friend?' Dougie asked curious

'Well I'm still an angel so my duties of protecting my human still stand, I just don't live home anymore and his friend has a new death time. A time much suitable for both of them.'

'Happy ending, just not for you' Dougie pointed out

'I don't mind living here, not at all actually'

Dougie smiled, hoping that he was part of that reason he didn't hate living on Earth. He was just about to ask Danny another question when the bell suddenly rang and kids started to come to the outside. He spotted Harry in the bunch all by himself. He could tell by the looks in his eyes that he was feeling lost.

'Go to him' Danny said

'But I want to be with you' Dougie slipped out. He immediately said a whispered 'fuck' to himself.

But Danny smiled and laid his hand on Dougie's while bending over so far their noses almost touched each other. Dougie's heart started racing.

'He needs you' Danny said soft. Dougie could feel his breath on his face and looked into his diamond blue eyes which pierced into his and then to his handsome shaped lips, feeling the sudden urge to kiss them.

He slowly closed his eyes and wanted to move those few centimeters closer that their lips were apart when Danny pulled away.

'We'll talk some other time'

Dougie, suddenly realizing what he was doing, blinked a few times and gave a weak smile. 'Sure'

He stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder. 'At lunch?'

'Lunch is good' Danny smiled. 'Oh and Dougie?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for being here and for the hug'

'Any time' Dougie said and turned around with a huge grin on his face.

Danny watched how Dougie walked away from him and towards Harry. If he only knew how much he had left out of his story. But it's for the best. At least.. That's what he thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Dougie's gaze was fixed on the clock above the classroom door. He watched the seconds tick away and slowly turn into minutes. Time couldn't go fast enough for him. He was dying to see Danny again. Somehow when he's around Dougie feels like his heart is healing. His hurtful past becomes a fading memory but when he leaves the pain comes right back again.

A poke between his ribs made Dougie come back to reality. Confused he looked next to him. It was Harry who poked him, sitting next to him in French class. Harry gestured with his head towards the teacher.

'What's the answer Dougie?' Miss Kendy asked

'Eerrm…' Dougie said while trying to remember something that was said during class but he hadn't paid attention at all, not even a second. Harry noticed Dougie was struggling and whispered the answer. But Dougie couldn't understand him.

'I'm sorry Miss, I was..'

'Not paying attention' Miss Kendy finished the sentence for him. 'You have to step it up Dougie, your grades are dropping'

'It won't happen again' Dougie promised her but he knew deep down that he would not be able to keep that promise.

And before Miss Kendy could lecture him some more he was saved by the bell, although that's what he thought until she called him just before he walked out of the door.

'I'll wait outside' Harry said and walked away, closing the door behind him.

'The board told me about your past Dougie, I just..'

'Why did they do that?' Dougie asked interrupting her. He told them that in confidentiality and now they're telling all the teachers? He wanted to forget about it not constantly be reminded by it!

'They feel that we can understand and grade you better now'

Dougie fought against his anger that was bubbling in his veins. They had no right to just go telling everybody without his permission!

'I'm sorry if I crossed a line' She said comforting as she saw the rage in his eyes.

'Anything else you want to say to me?'

'No that's it' She said worried. Dougie nodded and left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Miss Kendy perplexed.

'So what did she want?' Harry asked but Dougie just walked past him. 'What happened?' He asked trying to keep up with Dougie's speed.

'They have to keep their noses out of my business' Dougie said with his teeth pressed together.

'You have to calm down, let's go to the canteen. Eat something and we can talk about it if you want'

Dougie suddenly stopped. He had forgotten it was lunch! He immediately felt a lot calmer just by the thought of seeing Danny again.

'How does that sound?' Harry asked

'Great!' Dougie said smiling which confused Harry with his sudden turn around.

When they had taken their plate of food they sat down at their usual table.

'So you want to talk about it?' Harry asked

'No not really' Dougie said absent, his eyes were scanning the room in search for Danny. But he couldn't find him anywhere. His usual table stayed empty.

Harry sighed. 'You're different lately'

'What do you mean different?'

'You're skipping class, you're not paying attention to no one, you're disappearing,..It's like you're a completely different person.'

'Hey, I'm still me' Dougie said reassuring him. 'I just have a lot going on lately'

'It has something to do with that weird guy hasn't it?'

'He's not weird!' Dougie said raising his voice a little.

'I don't know how else to describe him, I don't know anything about him'

'His name is Danny' Dougie said. 'And he happens to be really kind and brave. He's just being modest'

'What do you mean brave?'Harry asked frowning.

'What?'

'You said he's brave, what do you mean by that?'

'I've never said that' Dougie said quickly. How could he blabber his mouth like that? He has to be more careful in the future with what he says to people. Danny was his secret and he wants it to keep it that way.

And just then he saw Danny walking towards his table with a plate of food in his hands.

'Yeah you did' Harry said keeping his head strong. He knew what he heard and now he wants an explanation.

'You have to get your ears checked mate' Dougie said laughing. 'Anyway have to go'

'Of course you have to..' He could hear Harry say behind him with disappointment in his voice. He'll just tell him something later on when he had some time to think of a good explanation. But now all that was important was Danny. He made his way through the students but just then something happened that he had not foreseen.

Danny and Tom bumped into each other while Danny arrived at his table. He managed to keep everything on his plate, just his bottle of water had fallen on the floor.

Tom quickly picked it up. 'I'm sorry, that was m..' He stopped when he stood back up and looked at Danny. They both looked at each other in silence longer than they normally should.

'Umm.. My bottle?' Danny was the first one to snap out of it and return to reality.

'Oh right.. Here' Tom said giving back the bottle to Danny. 'I'm Tom'

'Danny'

'I'll see you around then' Tom smiled and walked away but looked back several times.

What Dougie just had witnessed made his stomach turn around. The look in both their eyes and especially Tom's was not a normal one. It was like they shared immediate understanding with each other. And with that thought he remembered what Danny had said about human and angel being connected.

He sat abruptly down at Danny's table hoping that he was wrong. 'You're Tom's angel aren't you?'

Danny was taken by surprise with Dougie's sudden appearance but then sighed. 'Yeah, I am'


	8. Chapter 8

8.

With cold sweat falling down his face Dougie shot right awake in the middle of the night breathing heavily. He seemed to have woken Tom, which he shared a room with since they were babies, because the light was suddenly switched on.

'The nightmare?'

Dougie nodded and buried his head between his knees to stop Tom from seeing his tears. But Tom knew his brother inside out, even this broken one. He sat down on Dougie's bed and stroked over his back.

'You're home, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you' Tom said. 'Not again' He added in a whisper.

'I'm sorry' Dougie said hardly understandable between his knees.

'Hey don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about' He said tough and pushed Dougie's face up. Softly he wiped away the tears on his cheeks. 'None of this is your fault Dougie'

Tom pulled Dougie into a hug. It felt so good to hug each other again. They used to do it all the time but lately things got so mixed up.. Tom suddenly felt guilty for not treating his brother as well as he could since they got here. But things were on the better hand with Dougie. The nightmare had gone and he had Harry but now the dream was back again and Tom was determined to be there for him.

'Do you think you're alright again?' He asked as he pulled out of the hug.

Dougie swallowed. 'Yeah, I'm good again'

Tom laid Dougie down in his bed and tucked him in. 'If there's something you just come to me alright?' He said and went back to his own bed. 'Sleep tight' He said and switched the light off again.

Dougie stared at the ceiling. He couldn't get the horrific images out of his mind. It was months ago since he last had that dream. Why was it back, why now? He turned around and saw it was only 3 am.

To try to take his mind of the dream he thought of Danny and the conversation he had with him in the canteen earlier that day.

'_You're Tom's angel, aren't you?' _

'_Yeah, I am' Danny said with a sigh_

'_Why didn't you tell me?' _

'_I.. I just wanted to get to know you first. I was going to tell you, only later' _

'_Anything else you want to tell me later?' _

'_No, nothing' Danny lied and gave a weak smile. Lying isn't something that comes natural to him and in his education he was always taught that lying is a sin. He only lied once before and he was caught right away. But judging by the look on Dougie's face he bought it, much to his relief. It was too soon to tell him. He wasn't ready, not that he'll ever be truly ready.. _

'_Are you okay with me being Tom's angel?' Danny asked insecure._

'_Yeah, of course I am. Now I know who's responsible for taking care of my brother all this time. He's never had an accident or anything' Dougie said whilst wishing he had an angel just like Danny who kept him safe from dangers. His angel, obviously, hadn't done a great job._

_Danny smiled proudly. His job is his world. He'll do anything to keep Tom safe and he has done anything to keep him happy. _

Somewhere along Dougie must have fallen asleep because it was morning when he opened his eyes. He searched for Tom but his bed was already empty. He was probably in the shower.

'Good morning' Dougie said when he got to the kitchen where his mum was making breakfast.

'Good morning honey, had a good night sleep?' She asked

'Not really' He said. 'I had the nightmare again'

The smile on her face faded and the spoon she was holding fell through her fingers on the floor. 'Sweety, are you alright? Why didn't you come wake me up?'

'Tom was there for me'

She pulled her son into a hug. 'That's good but next time you come wake me alright?'

'I will' Dougie said and smiled gratefully to his mother. 'Oh and mum?'

'Yeah?'

'I have gym today'

'I'll write a note' She said and immediately dropped what she was doing to do so.

'Thanks. I think Tom is out of the shower so I'm going in now'

After the shower Dougie came back to his room with only wearing a towel around his waist. Wanting to go to his wardrobe he froze when seeing his own reflection along the way.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at the scars on his arms, chest, legs and back. Carefully he went over the biggest scar on his chest. Who was he kidding when he thought he could forget about his past when even his own body keeps reminding him?

'Shit Dougie, I'm so sorry' Tom said panicky when he came back in the room and quickly picked up the blanked that was lying beside the mirror and threw it on it again. 'I just wanted to see my outfit matched'

Now staring at the blanked instead of himself Dougie looked down. 'It's okay' He said and went to his wardrobe where he originally was going to.

'I promise it won't happen again' Tom said

Dougie smiled at him, fake smiled. But Tom didn't see it. 'So what do you think of my outfit?'

'You always look great' Dougie sighed without looking.

'Do you think Danny will like it?'

'What?' Dougie asked shocked and swung around. 'Why?'

Tom raised his shoulders and had a cute smile on his face. Dougie sighed, he knew that face. It was the crush face. His brother is crushing on his own angel but more importantly he's crushing on HIS crush.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Sitting in the back of the car Dougie looked outside the window with his head resting on the glass. He looked but he wasn't seeing. His own body kept appearing before his eyes. His ugly, disgusting body..

'Dougie!'

He looked surprised up.

'We're here darling' His mum said while Tom stepped out of the car. Dougie looked at the school, there were groups of friends everywhere. Wide smiling kids with no worries in the world. He was jealous of them knowing he will never be like that again.

His mother placed her hand on his. 'Are you sure you're going to be alright?' She asked worried

'I'll be fine' Dougie said but he didn't even convince himself.

'Mind your sleeve' She said. Dougie looked at his arm and saw that his sweater had crawled up. He gave his mum a weak smile while putting it right again and stepped out of the car towards the school. He made his way quickly to his locker feeling like everyone was staring at his body.

He was just placing some books away that he didn't need right away when feeling a hand on his shoulder. He literally jumped up and backed away only then seeing it was Harry.

'I..I'm sorry' Dougie said. 'I didn't mean to freak out like that'

'It's ok, what makes you so jumpy today?'

'I had a bad night sleep'

'You ok?' Harry asked

'Yeah, fine. Just tired that's all' Dougie said and managed a smile. 'Let's go to class'

Dougie sat really uncomfortable in his seat. He felt like everyone was staring at his body even though no one was actually looking at him. It was almost a year since he last saw his body like that. His mum made sure all the unnecessary mirrors were thrown away and the others had blankets on them just so he wouldn't have to see himself.

He was relieved when class was over. Everyone quickly made their way out while he and Harry always take their things slowly to avoid the busy crowd.

'What's on your wrist?' Harry suddenly asked. Dougie had forgotten that his sweater crawled up and he quickly pulled it over his wrist again.

'Nothing' He said while his heart started racing.

'Is something written there'? Harry asked not believing his own words

'No of course not' Dougie said and tried to act angry or just something else other than afraid.

Harry took Dougie's arm and pulled his sleeve up before he could pull away. Over his entire under arm was scarred "useless". He took the other arm and saw that there the word "worthless" was scarred.

'Who did this to you?' Harry asked without breath.

Dougie knew he couldn't pretend any longer. His mind was empty, not a single lie that he had told over the months was available in his mind. He looked terrified in Harry's eyes. 'My dad'

Harry looked with widened eyes from Dougie's arms to his eyes and back again. His mouth fell open gesturing he was searching for something to say but he closed it again when all words seemed an understatement.

Dougie, now getting over his fear, suddenly felt anger boiling up. He hated that Harry found out and just grabbed him by the arms to look at his scars. He pulled his arms out of Harry's grip and started to walk away. But Harry stopped him by grabbing his hand.

'What happened to you?' He asked.

'A lot'

'Please Dougie?'

Dougie looked angry at Harry. 'Why do you want to know? Why is it so important?'

'Because I care for my best friend and every day I see him struggling to get on with his life. He hides his true self and isn't happy. I want to know what made him that way so I can understand him better and help him move on.'

With every word Harry said Dougie felt his heart breaking. Harry only had his best interests at heart and he had been lying and deceiving him in return. Dougie realized he had been taking Harry for granted the last couple of days and became even more disgusted by himself than he already was.

A tear fell down his cheeks when looking in Harry's eyes. 'I'm sorry'

'What for?' Harry asked confused

'Everything' Dougie said while his voice started breaking. 'I'm sorry.. for everything' He repeated and jumped against Harry's chest to hug him.

'You can trust me Dougie, I won't run away' Harry said while holding him. 'But I understand that you're not ready to tell me so I'll wait until you are'

'He was an alcoholic' Dougie said to Harry's shirt before Harry pulled him out of the hug to look confused in his eyes.

'My dad' Dougie said. 'He was an alcoholic. He.. He used to beat up mum and sometimes even Tom and I but when my mum finally found the courage to ask for a divorce he completely lost it. He wrecked the house and threatened my mum that he was going to kill her.' He paused to look at Harry who listened with a concerned look on his face.

But when he didn't say anything Dougie continued. 'He suddenly took me by the arm and dragged me towards the car. Mum and Tom tried to stop him but it was no use. He put me in the trunk and drove away to some empty warehouse. He locked me in the basement where there were no windows. He barely gave me any food but the worst part was when he came to me when he was drunk. He tied me up and started cutting me and gave me whips with his belt. It was almost three months that I spend in that room when they found me. They were almost too late..' Dougie looked up and saw Harry's face had become pale and he hadn't even given him the details..

Harry couldn't get it inside his head how a father can do such terrible things to his own son. He couldn't imagine his own dad doing the same stuff to him. His kind, loving father.. How all fathers should be.

'Where is he now?' Harry asked hoarse.

'In jail.. for life' Dougie said while looking at his hands.

'Good' Harry said while thinking that he would have destroyed him if he was still walking free. 'Thanks, for telling me. I'm always here, whenever you need me, 7 days per week, 24 hours per day.'

Dougie smiled grateful. He knew he made the right decision by telling Harry about his past and didn't regret it for a nanosecond.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought it was about time you guys learned a bit about Dougie's past<br>R&R please, means so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Dougie and Harry were standing by their lockers. They didn't have class in the next 15 minutes. Dougie was leaning against the iron door when he got eye of Danny and Tom talking together a little further down the hall. It was obvious that Tom was flirting with him. He was grinning wide and making little physical contacts and Danny was awkwardly smiling back. It was clear that he wasn't comfortable talking to Tom.

The sight of the two of them together ripped Dougie's heart into two, he even let his hand go to his chest to try and hold it together. As much as he didn't want to see this he couldn't get his eyes of off them.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked

It took a while before Dougie could look at him but he eventually did it. 'I'm fine' He said. The only disadvantage of telling Harry what he went through is that now, just like his mum, he's going to ask every five minutes if he's alright and honestly.. No he's not. But he didn't want to tell him that. He didn't want to explain what Danny was to him because he doesn't even know himself. All he knows is that he's in love with the most beautiful and sweet angel that's out there. Not that he has seen other angels but he believed there couldn't be anyone more perfect in Heaven or Earth to even compare to him.

And it looked like the more Tom pushed himself to Danny the more Dougie fell in love with him, the more his feeling became clear to him. This was real love and not a simple crush that disappears after a while, no, there for the feeling is much too strong.

When he looked back to them he saw that Tom had left and Danny was alone. He wanted to go to him but stopped after taking one step. He turned back around to Harry.

'Is it okay if I go talk to Danny for a while?' He asked. Dougie had learned his lesson. He's not going to disrespect Harry or take him for granted again. And he saw on Harry's face that he appreciated that he asked him.

'Sure' Harry said. 'Just be back in time to get to class, Mrs. Bognal is already displeased with you for skipping her class last time'

'I will, promise' Dougie smiled and turned back around. With quite some speed he walked to Danny. He took him by the hand and pulled him into the gym locker room to talk privately.

'He's in love with you' Dougie said with his voice full of frustration.

'Who?'

'Tom of course! Couldn't you tell he was flirting with you?'

'What's flirting?' Danny asked. Dougie looked perplexed to Danny but could see on his face that he genuinely had no idea what flirting is.

'Well.. it's.. errm..' Dougie stuttered. He knows what flirting is but how do you begin to explain it? 'Just look it up on the internet' He said quickly. 'We're losing the point here and that is that Tom is in love with you'

'No he's not, it's just the connection'

'Danny please, I know my own brother'

'But.. that can't happen'

'Exactly' Dougie said, glad that Danny finally saw his point.

'What am I gonna do?'

'You should tell him you don't feel the same way'

'I can't hurt him!'

'It's the only way' Dougie said soft and gave Danny a tap. He could see that he had trouble even thinking about hurting Tom and that.. was sweet but unnecessary in his eyes, it had to be done.

'But I have to go, I have class. But I'll see you later right?' Dougie said

Danny nodded and watched Dougie leave the room. He let himself slip down the wall and put his knees up. With hands in his hair he thought everything through.

For days now he's having a strange feeling in his stomach, a good feeling. It felt like something was flying in his stomach, like butterflies fluttering around. It doesn't tickle but still he can't help himself to constantly smile. He was happy, happier than he has been in a while maybe ever.

But was this feeling his own? Or was he just feeling what Tom was feeling? And if so how could he destroy such a strong emotion of his own guardian? He was created to do good in his life and to make sure Tom had what he needed.

What is he supposed to do now? He can't hurt Tom, just the thought alone was unbearable. But on the other hand he can't hurt Dougie either. He knew Dougie had trouble with the connection Tom and him are always going to share even though he said he was fine with it.

But he and Dougie also share a connection, a whole other kind of connection. A connection not supernatural related. Even though he can't feel what Dougie is feeling he still is happy to see him smile and sad whenever he doesn't. It was the day where Dougie had hugged him that things had started to change for Danny.

Is he in love with Dougie? Is that what love feels like? Butterflies? A constant urge to smile?

Danny sighed while realizing whatever he's going to do, he's always going to hurt one of them. He just got to figure out who he's willing to hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Dougie closed the gym door behind him and immediately regretted everything he had said to Danny. He couldn't believe he had let his jealousy take him over and had turned in one of those mean bitches you see in every teenage movie.

He looked through the window in the door and saw Danny sitting on the floor with his hands in his hair. He looked so confused and lost. Dougie wanted to go back in there and give him the biggest hug but he resisted that feeling. No words he could say now could ever make Danny forget what he had said before, the damage was done.

With his head down he strolled through the hall towards his classroom. When he entered the room he looked up to see where Harry was sitting and he almost thanked God when he was sitting in the back, he didn't when he remembered He had kicked Danny out of Heaven. But maybe he should thank Him for that because if He hadn't done that he never would have met Danny and he was more than grateful to have him in his life now.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked when Dougie sat down next to him.

Dougie sighed. He wished Harry would stop asking that question. He was sick of hearing it and tired of answering it. 'Fine' He said shortly.

Harry heard the frustration in his voice and decided to leave him alone during class. He concentrated on the teacher while, in his eye corners, he saw Dougie staring at Tom who was sitting a few tables further. Unlike Dougie Tom couldn't stop smiling and in his eyes was a big shiny sparkle you couldn't miss. Looked like his day couldn't get any better while Dougie's couldn't get any worse.

While Dougie was staring at Tom he realized he had become just like him. There was only one difference that set the two apart from each other when they were younger and that was determination to get what you want. When Tom saw something he wanted he did anything to get it, no matter what he had to do or who he had to hurt. Dougie had sworn to never become like that but now he had done exactly the same. He wanted Danny for himself so badly that he didn't care if he hurt Tom. And now, in the process, he might have hurt Danny too and that was the last thing he wanted.

'It would be great if you were present in my class Dougie' Mrs. Bognal suddenly said very loud which broke Dougie's thoughts.

'I am here, aren't I?' Dougie said annoyed

'I mean I want you mentally present as well'

'Yeah well, you can't always get what you want' Dougie said and realized his words hurt himself more than it probably hurt her. It only reminded him that he couldn't get Danny just because he wanted to.

Mrs. Bognal frowned. She knew Dougie wasn't himself but she couldn't let him speak to her like that. 'Answer this question Dougie' She said. 'Why did Helia Rosen write about a freedom hell?'

Dougie smiled. He had discussed that poem last year in his old school, this was going to be easy. 'Because people need rules and restrictions even though they think they don't. When given sudden freedom they feel lost and overwhelmed, they simply can't handle it and will eventually kill their selves.'

Mrs. Bognal narrowed her eyes. 'Correct' She said and Dougie smiled smug, he sure showed her. He looked at Harry and gave him a fist while the other students were giggling.

When class was over the ecstatic was long gone especially when he thought about the next class: gym. His mum wrote a letter but still.. He didn't look forward to let another teacher know what happened to him. The less people knew about it, the better.

He was standing next to Harry who was getting his gym clothes out of his locker when he saw Danny stepping out of the room where he had left him an hour ago. He looked at Dougie who smiled weakly but that smile vanished immediately when Danny gave him a blank face. Dougie swallowed hard, what has he done?

Dougie followed Danny's gaze when he broke eye contact and saw he was looking at Tom now. He couldn't repress a little sigh of relief when he gave him a blank face as well.

Danny looked at Tom and took in a deep breath before walking towards him. 'Can we talk?' He asked.

Tom smiled widely 'Of course' He said happy

'I'm not who you think I am'

'You're not a sweet guy who's ridiculously handsome?' Tom teased

'No.. No I'm not' Danny said confused by Tom's answer. 'I.. uum'

This was even harder than he had imagined. He could already feel Tom's heart crushing down in his own chest and the way Tom looked at him, with his puppy dog brown eyes, really made him lose focus.

He closed his eyes and tried to get the words in his mind in the right order. 'I don't feel anything for you'

'What?' Tom asked barely hearable.

'I don't like you and I never will' Danny said and it was a good thing his eyes were closed, they were starting to tear up. He felt how Tom's heart started to ache and it soon spread over his entire body. Every limp and every muscle hurt like hell. Even breathing was a huge effort.

Danny slowly opened his eyes again but wished he hadn't when he saw Tom's face. Tears were falling down his wet cheeks from his bloodshot eyes. He seemed to shrimp every second until he eventually ran away.

Danny let his head fall on a random locker and let out his own tears. He thought of himself as the devil, only He is capable of giving someone so much pain.

He suddenly felt how every heartbeat became sharper and harder. It felt like every time his heart beat someone stabbed him with a knife and took it out only to stab him again. Eventually it hurt so much he grabbed his chest while silently screaming, having too much pain to really scream.

His trembling knees couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell down when he suddenly felt arms going around him that softened the pain a little.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

The arms around Danny felt warm and soft. They were gently holding him yet tight enough for him to feel the comforting message.

'I'm sorry' He heard Dougie say. 'I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen!'

Danny heard in Dougie's voice that he was crying. Danny wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that it was his own decision to tell Tom he doesn't have feelings for him but he couldn't talk. He kept his lips pressed together fearing he might scream if he opened them. All he could do was shook his head and undergo the cutting pain in his heart.

Harry watched the two of them together. He didn't understand what was going on and why Danny was in so much pain but what he did understand was that Dougie is in love, head over heels. Harry was waiting for Dougie to return but he soon got the message that Dougie wasn't going to leave Danny in this state alone. He looked at his watch, he still got time to get there in time. He took his rucksack with gym clothes and, after giving the pair one more look, he made his way towards the dressing room.

He stopped when suddenly hearing loud sobbing coming from the men's toilet. He looked around but there was no one other from him. He sighed, why is he such a softy that he just can't walk away?

He gently pushed to door open but stayed in the doorway. 'Hello?'

The sobbing continued and there came no answer. With silent footsteps he followed the sound and ended up at the end of the room.

'Tom?' Harry asked in disbelieve when he saw him sitting pressed together between two walls.

Tom looked surprised up. With a lot of effort he asked 'Who are you?'

'I'm Harry, a friend of Dougie's' Harry wasn't surprised Tom didn't know his name even though they have two classes together. He was a loser and cool kids just don't know loser's names.

'Harry.. right.. What are you doing here?'

'I heard..' Harry started while pointing at the door but stopped when figuring Tom wouldn't want to know he heard him crying from the hall. 'I had to use the toilet' He said instead.

'Why are you crying?' He asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

'Because my heart is just been ripped out of my chest' Tom said while tears reappeared in his eyes.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No' Tom said strong. 'It's stupid, I mean I barely know the guy but there's something about him you know. The second I saw him it was like we understood each other without having to say two words. I could almost feel what he was feeling, there was this click. I know it sounds dumb but I feel like I've known him for my entire life.' He wiped his face which was covered with tears again. 'And why does he have to be so angelic? I mean, have you seen his eyes? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!' He added frustrated.

Harry got a little smile on his face when Tom started talking even though he just said he didn't want to. But he didn't think Tom even realized it so he repressed it again.

But he knew very well who Tom was talking about. He was amazed himself with the blueness of Danny's eyes, they really are gorgeous. Harry never met him officially and only saw him from a distance but he could agree with Tom, there is definitely something about him. He's so mysterious.

He figured it was best not to let Tom know that he knew who he was talking about and he certainly wasn't going to tell him Dougie is in love with him too and that he just left them hugging on the floor. He only wished Danny isn't going to hurt Dougie the same way he hurt Tom.

The sight of him alone was crushing. With his swollen and red eyes, his wet cheeks he desperately tried to dry but couldn't because new tears kept appearing, his shaking hands, the broken voice.. It made Harry look at Tom differently. Now he wasn't the cool kid he secretly admired, now he was just like any other kid that got his heart broken. And for the first time in his life Harry actually felt sorry for a winner.

He crouched down before Tom and laid his hand on his shoulder. 'I know it may seem like the end of the world now but you're a good looking and popular guy. Sooner than you think there will be someone else, someone better, that will take one look at you and know you are the one. Someone who will always be there for you and who will do anything for you just to see you smile. Trust me'

'You really think so?' Tom asked between sobs.

'Yeah, I really do'

Tom smiled weakly but genuinely. 'Thank you'

'No problem, now, you want to get out of that little space?' Harry asked while standing straight and giving Tom his hand.

With still a smile on his face Tom accepted and let Harry pull him up. He already feels so much better.

Meanwhile with Dougie and Danny..

Dougie had laid his head on Danny's and gently went left and right with his body to try and calm Danny down but he knew Danny couldn't control his pain, there is only one who can: Tom. If he feels better so will Danny.

'I don't know why I told you that Tom is in love with you..' Dougie started but realized he was lying and since Danny can't say anything back, he figured he could tell the truth.

'No actually I do know why I told you. I was jealous. Just seeing the two of you together was too much for me. I realize now that there was no reason to feel that way, that it's just natural with you two and that it doesn't necessary need to mean more than it already does. If I had known this was going to happen then I never would have interfered. I can't tell you how sorry I am for pushing you apart from each other!' He wiped his tears away.

'I just.. I just love you'

Danny felt the pain slowly go away during Dougie's confession, it was still there just not that striking hard. He wondered what had happened to Tom but when Dougie said he loved him that thought was immediately erased from his mind.

'I love you too'


	13. Chapter 13

13.

'Thanks for staying with me' Tom said to Harry when they both got out of the bathroom.

'You're welcome' Harry said and they both smiled at each other before they separated and went their own ways.

Harry looked back to Tom. Maybe he shouldn't judge people so hard before he gets to know them because, turns out, Tom is actually quite nice. He hadn't mind at all staying with him and was glad he did.

Though he had missed gym class and his parents aren't going to be so pleased with that but it was worth it to gain another friend. He would have done exactly the same if he could do it over.

Just when he was about to walk outside he saw Dougie and Danny sitting on the floor where he had left them. They were holding hands and Dougie rested his head on Danny's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but feel concerned for his best mate after what he just had heard what Danny had done to Tom.

Dougie stood up when he saw Harry and so did Danny. 'Wait here, I'll be right back' He said to Danny who nodded in respond.

Harry grabbed Dougie's hand when he arrived and pulled him a little further just to be sure Danny couldn't hear their conversation.

'I just spend the last hour in the men's toilets comforting Tom!' Harry said

'What?'

'I was on my way to gym when I heard someone crying, it was Tom. Do you know he's in love with Danny too?'

'Yeah I do'

'You do?' Harry had thought that Dougie had no clue and that Danny was being a player but this changes everything.

'It's my fault that he's a mess at the moment. I made Danny hurt Tom so I wouldn't have to feel jealous'

Harry frowned. He couldn't believe Dougie could be so selfish! All this time Danny was the bad guy in his eyes and it's actually all Dougie's doings?

'I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself' Dougie continued. 'When I get home I'll talk to Tom, promise'

Harry sighed and looked up to frown 'Does he have a heart condition or something?' He asked when he saw Danny holding his left chest and making faces in pain. He also remembered the state Danny was in when he had left them.

Dougie turned around to look at Danny. 'Umm.. Yeah, something like that.'

'But I'm going home, Danny's going to walk with me so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Alright, see you tomorrow'

Dougie quickly walked back to Danny and took his hand. 'Everything ok?' He asked worried

'Yeah, don't worry'

Dougie didn't believe him. He knew it was impossible to get over someone like Danny in just an hour. Tom will be pretty miserable for quite some time which means so will Danny. He sighed lightly and put up a smile for Danny. The last thing Danny needed was another worry so he pretends to believe him.

Hand in hand they walked outside but in silence. Dougie looked up to Danny. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Tom' Danny said and he heard a loud sigh coming from Dougie. 'What's wrong?'

'I just don't understand why everybody is so worried about Tom. I mean.. Everyone will get their heart broken at some point and it's not like he gives a shit about anybody else'

Danny narrowed his eyes. 'You think he doesn't care about you?'

'I know he doesn't'

'You couldn't be more wrong' Danny said and started to walk away. Dougie ran after him.

'There's something you should know about me, about my past' He said when he ran in front of Danny.

'Actually.. I think there is something _you_ should know about'

'What do you mean?'

'I know what happened to you.. With your father'

'Through Tom?'

'Yeah but.. more because I'm the one that saved you'

'You? Saved me?'

'I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something to make him feel better. Then I found out you were supposed to die and I just couldn't let that happen. So I went to Earth to save you'

'Are you saying that Tom was so miserable when I was gone that you decided to save me for him?'

'That's exactly what I'm saying'

'So that's why he never came to visit me in hospital? That's why he only gave me a get well soon card like I had some kind of decease? That's why he never treated me like his brother again? Because he felt so bad for me, is that what you're saying?' Dougie yelled angry while tears appeared in his eyes.

'You don't know what went on in his head'

'Then tell me! Please!'

'Every night that you were gone he prayed that you would come home safely'

'Bullshit! Tom doesn't believe in God!'

'That's the point' Danny said calmly while Dougie was losing it. 'And every minute of the day he wished your father had taken him instead of you'

'I don't understand any of this'

'He never came to visit because he was afraid he would look into your eyes and not see his brother but a stranger. He was afraid that you were changed and you have changed, that's why he never treated you the same. He mentally lost his brother and best friend.'

Dougie shook his head. All this time he had thought that Tom didn't give a shit about him and what had happened to him. All this time he had thought that Tom was glad he had taken him instead of himself. Could he have been more wrong?

Danny took Dougie in his arms. 'You couldn't know. He's good at pretending' He said like he had read Dougie's mind.

Dougie tightened his grip on Danny and cried to his chest. He cried for what it seemed hours but Danny didn't mind. He knew this information would come in as a bomb and that's why he waited for the right time to tell him.

When Dougie was out of tears to shed Danny wiped his cheeks clean and they continued walking. Danny had his arm around Dougie's shoulders and kept him close against him.

As they arrived at the door Dougie gave Danny one more hug.

'I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you sooner?' Danny asked while looking at the ground.

'Not at all' Dougie smiled 'Thanks for bringing me home'

Danny smiled and nodded before he turned around to go to his own home.

Dougie took one deep breath. He was determined to make things right with Tom and to let him know he's working very hard to become his old self again so they can be the brothers they were before.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've been neglecting you guys! I've been really busy in and out school. I also had like 3 senario's going in my head and couldn't choose. Sorry again! <strong>

**Let me know if you like the chapter please**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Dougie stood before the front door with his trembling hand just a few centimeters away from the knob. Knowing that Tom would behind it made his heart pump faster and faster. Now he would see himself what he had done to his brother. What pain he has caused him. But he has to go in, he has to make it right.

In a second of bravery he opened the door and barely stepped inside the house when arms were put around his neck.

'I'm so glad you're safe!'

'Mum?' Dougie asked frowning. 'What's going on?'

His mum pulled herself away. 'Where's your brother?' She asked.

'I don't know, I thought he was here'

'DOUGIE WHERE IS TOM?' She yelled and began to walk up and down the hall. The worry on her face was overshadowed with tears that fell down her cheeks. He could see it in her eyes, she was terrified.

'Mum you're scaring me' He said. What was going on? Why is she so upset?

She stopped and looked at him, biting her lip. She then sat down on the couch. 'Come sit next to me' While tapping on the free space next to her.

Dougie carefully did what she said.

'I just got a call from the police.. Your father.. He has broken out of jail'

The world around Dougie disappeared. He felt his scars burn in his skin like they were cut open again. His father's mad face appeared before his eyes. Never had he thought he would have to see them again apart from in his dreams.

Suddenly Dougie felt his mum hugging him, that brought him back to reality. 'Tom' He whispered. 'We have to find Tom!'

'I'm going to look for him' His mother said.

'I'm going too' He said and stood up but his mum took him by the hand and sat him down again.

'You're going to stay here'

'But mum!'

'No honey, I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again. Promise me you'll stay here'

The terrified look still in his mum's eyes had made Dougie change his mind. He can't let her lose both her sons, it would kill her.

'I promise'

She smiled and gave a kiss on his forehead and turned serious again. 'Lock the door, the windows, everything. The police said it would only be a matter of time before he finds us. Don't open the door for anyone, understand me?'

Dougie nodded and his mum raced out of the door. He immediately ran after her to lock the door and then locked all the windows.

He went to his room and lay on his bed, trying to stay calm. She has to find Tom, he can't have him! He can't do the same to Tom! Dougie would rather go through it again than to put Tom through it and besides.. He's already used to the pain.

Dougie jumped up when hearing glass break downstairs followed by footsteps on the stairs.

_-He's here.-_

Dougie crawled under his bed but halfway under he changed his mind and crawled under Tom's bed which is lower. He had just squeezed himself completely under it when his bedroom door flew open.

He felt his heart beating in his neck as he watched the shoes go through the room. He put a hand before his mouth to soften his breathing.

The shoes first went to his closet. He watched his clothes fall down the floor. Then he went to his desk which was only a few steps away from his hiding spot. Dougie heard his father move things around as he tried to remain silent. He closed his eyes when the footsteps became closer to him until they were standing before his nose.

He stopped breathing and watched the shoes go left and right before walking away to his own bed where he sat down on.

'Dougie?' He couldn't feel more relieved when he heard his mum yell his name. His father immediately jumped up and disappeared through the window. 'DOUGIE?' His mum yelled her longs out when he didn't answer.

Dougie pulled himself from under the bed while his mother ran into his room and let out a sigh of relief when she saw him.

'He.. He was here' Dougie said with a trembling voice. His heart still beating away.

He looked at the door and then at his mum. 'Tom?'

She looked down to hide her teary face and shook her head. Dougie's knees buckled and he fell down on Tom's bed. His hands felt the fabric of the bedspread. The star wars bedspread.

With drowning eyes Dougie lay himself down on the bed and covered his body with the spread. The pillow smelt just like Tom and when Dougie closed his eyes it was like Tom was hugging him.

His mum watched him and tried not to break down crying. She walked to the bed and went through Dougie's hair. When she saw tears falling down his son cheeks she gently wiped them away while fighting her own.

She gave him a kiss and left the room to leave her son alone in his trance, thinking Tom was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I meant to update sooner but things kept popping up. Hope you like the chapter!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I know last chapter wasn't much of a chapter and I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to upload and didn't give it much attention. **

**So this chapter I've thought about a lot. It will explain how Danny saved Dougie when he was being held by his father. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>15.<p>

Dougie's eyes felt heavy and hard when he opened them. He blinked several times to get his vision straight but it kept being all a blur. From the shadows and manes he knew this wasn't his room but then the past months flashed before his eyes and he knew exactly where he was again.

Lying on his side he sighed and tried to pull his knees up but they stopped halfway through. He pushed himself up to see what was stopping them but he was too weak and fell back down on the fresh cut his dad gave him last night. The wound started pounding and Dougie pressed his teeth together in pain.

But actually he didn't need to see for him to know that his feet were chained. He only asked himself why. It had never occurred before, his hands yes but never his feet. He wondered what game his father wanted him to play this time.

He turned on his back and laid his hands on his chest, feeling them rapidly going up and down. It reminded him that he was still alive and breathing. And in times like these he kept himself busy wondering what Tom was doing at the exact same time. Was he worried about him? Were they trying to find him? Or just carrying on their lives?

Dougie found it pretty strange he still wasn't found. Was he that well hidden or were they just not searching for him? Were they glad he was gone? He used to count every day but he had lost count at day number 57. If that number was even right because how do you count days when you can't even see when it's day or night?

Suddenly the door opened and a dark figure stood in the doorway. Dougie knew exactly who it was and mentally prepared himself for what was coming. He used to pray that Tom would be standing in the doorway telling him it was all over. But he had given up hope for that a long time ago. Getting his hopes up every time he heard a noise was just too exhausting and he needed all his energy to keep fighting. But still he felt himself getting weaker and weaker every hour, every minute. He won't be able to fight much longer.

'Thirsty?' His dad asked while showing a bottle of water. Now that he mentioned it Dougie's throat was dry and soars. He hadn't drunk in 6 days and nothing to eat in 5 days. Well.. What you call eating. His dad only gave him the crust of the bread he was eating before his nose.

Dougie nodded lightly and kept his eyes on the bottle while his dad smirked.

'Come and get it then' Dad said and placed the bottle on the ground before he turned around and left again. Dougie knew he was watching from another room through the cameras that were placed everywhere. He liked to watch again what he had done during the time he was drunk and to entertain himself of course.

As soon as the door closed Dougie turned on his stomach and tried to pull himself towards the bottle with his busted fingers. He had tried for a long time to dig his way out of here but the ground was too hard and he only made his fingers bleed.

But Dougie bit the pain away and scraped his body on the floor until his feet wouldn't let him any further. He stretched out his arm but he couldn't reach it. He stretched himself out as far as he could and managed to touch the label. That gave him hope and he gave all the strength he had left in him to get that bottle. Even when dark circles started to limit his blurry eyesight he didn't stop and pushed himself to keep trying. Without that water he was done for.

The dark circles grew bigger and bigger and he felt himself going weaker and weaker. And just before the darkness covered his sight he looked at his arm.

"Useless"

Dougie opened his eyes and he was standing in brightness. There was nothing, just whiteness. When he suddenly saw a figure appearing. A girl of his age with black half long hair that went over her bright blue eyes.

'Am I dead?' Dougie asked with a trembling voice

'I'm afraid so' She said with a voice that sounded like she was singing.

'Not yet he's not' A boy's voice said coming from behind Dougie. And before he could turn he was grabbed by his hand and pulled away.

'DANNY NO!' The girl yelled but still her voice sounded so beautiful.

Dougie opened his eyes and breath in deeply like he hadn't been breathing for a while and maybe he was. He was back in his prison but there was someone with him.

A boy crouched down beside him and gave him some water. Dougie gratefully but quickly pushed the drink down his throat.

'Welcome back' The boy said smiling.

'Who the hell are you?' Dougie's father was suddenly standing in the doorway with a bat. Dougie was too weak to move but the boy stood back up again. Without another word said he heard a loud bang and the boy was back to his side again.

'Who are.. you?' Dougie stuttered.

'My name is Danny'

'Is.. it over?'

'Yeah it's over'

Dougie felt a huge burden falling down his shoulders as tiredness became to overpower him. But he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to know why this boy saved him and what will be happening next. Is it really over?

'It's okay, sleep Dougie. I'm not going to harm you. Sleep'

Dougie did what the boy said and let his eyelids fall down. The last thing he felt was being picked up by Danny.

-1 day later-

Danny was standing behind the wall of Dougie's hospital room when he woke up.

'Mom?' his weak voice asked.

His mom started to cry and hugged her son in ecstatic.

'Where am I?'

'You're in hospital darling, you're safe' Mom said while tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

'How did I get here?'

'They say a boy brought you in and called the police, don't you remember?'

Danny sighed gratefully. Dougie didn't remember him just like he wasn't supposed to. He didn't want to overhear the rest of the private conversation and walked through the hall when he saw Tom sitting in the waiting room with a card on the table.

Tom shook his head, threw away the card and walked outside to get some air. Danny walked to the bin and took the card out. It said "get well soon". Danny frowned and opened it to read just Tom's name at the bottom.

Danny figured Dougie would rather get this than absolutely nothing and Tom would regret not giving it to him later so he took a pen and added "I'm sorry" in Tom's handwriting.

Later that evening when everyone was gone and Dougie was sleeping he placed the card on the bedside table and smiled at the now peacefully sleeping boy.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Danny turned around in his bed, he couldn't sleep. There was something in his gut that told him there was something wrong but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He was sure it wasn't Tom, maybe it was Dougie? Maybe there's something wrong with him?

After another sigh Danny left his bed for what it was and looked outside his window. It was only 4 in the morning so it was still dark. He watched the empty streets and the streetlights that kept changing from green to yellow to red and back again. He then turned to look at the sky. He missed being a real angel, right now he's only half an angel and half a human.

He missed his home and his siblings. Fooling around, making fun of the eldest angels around and flying away before they can even move a wing. A smile now covered Danny's face while he was reliving his best childhood years. He wondered if he would ever see them again, probably not.

He opened his window and let out his wings from inside his back. The T-Shirts and sweaters he has to wear all day suffocate his wings and he feels a little weaker every day like they are slowly dying. Danny let the fresh air surround him, feeling he could finally breathe again. He was dying to get out in the sky and fly again but it was too risky, he can't afford getting caught. Not now, not when his life finally has some more meaning than just protecting a human you're not supposed to meet. He's feeling things he has never felt before and he was not prepared to give it all up just for a night in the sky.

Danny didn't go back to bed and watched the sun rise and the streets slowly becoming alive again. He decided to go back to his morning routine and since it is Saturday he hadn't anything special planned. But because this bad feeling in his stomach hadn't gone away yet he was set on finding out what it was.

So after breaky and a shower he went on route and his first stop was Dougie. He just wanted to make sure he didn't have anything to worry about.

He bit nervous he reached Dougie's front door and hesitated to knock. What if Tom opened? Would Dougie already have spoken to him? And if so what had he told him? The whole truth or just parts of it?

But he knocked it anyway, after taking a deep breath for courage. The door opened lightly before Danny was dragged inside by his T-shirt.

'How's Tom? Is he alright? Is he in pain? Where I he? Why haven't you gotten him back yet?' Dougie asked

Danny frowned 'What are you talking about?'

He watched how the smile disappeared from Dougie's face and the sparkle of hope in his eyes faded as quickly.

'You.. You don't know?'

'Know what?'

'Dad.. Dad has taken Tom, can't you feel him?'

'No, I just had this feeling..' Danny started but spaced out.

'Danny?'

'I'll be back soon, I just have to check something' Danny said as he ran out the door, leaving Dougie hanging.

Danny raced as fast as he could without stopping, without looking out, to the other side of town. If he's right about this he had to be fast if he wanted to fix it. And he wanted to fix it badly.

He stopped when he had reached his destination: church.

'Angel Daniel' The local priest said with a bow when Danny entered the church.

'Priest Albert' Danny said placing his hand on the man's shoulder. 'I need to speak to Him'

'Of course, go ahead'

'Thank you' Danny said with a smile and made way to the ritual chamber whilst thinking:

_He can't do this. He wouldn't, would He?_

With these questions in mind he did the ritual to make contact with Him. When the sun started to shine brightly through the windows Danny knew he had His attention.

'Why can't I feel Tom anymore?' Danny asked

'I cut you off, you're not his angel anymore Daniel' God's deep and heavy voice spoke.

'Why? What did you do?'

'I have decided on your punishment'

'I'm already punished, remember?'

'That punishment was too weak considering your actions. I have come up with a better one. Because you saved your human's brother from dying I'm now going to let your human die the same way his brother was supposed to. And this time you won't save him'

'But if he dies..'

'You will die too. I know' God said smirk.

'What happens if I do save him?'

'I'll send you to my brother and let him turn you into a demon'

Danny had to swallow with that answer but redeemed himself quickly. 'Please let me feel him, please!' Danny begged

'You want to feel his pain and misery until his death?' God asked shocked.

'I do'

'Fine but remember Daniel you will get punished no matter what you do' God said while his voice faded away.

He was right, God was right. No matter what Danny will do he will either die literally with Tom or die figuratively alone. The choice between those two options was easily made for him.

He thanked the priest who gave him a shoulder tap and courage words and raced back to Dougie. Whilst running back he felt God giving him back the ability to feel Tom. He smiled when Tom wasn't in any kind of pain.

Danny knocked Dougie's door and was dragged inside the house again.

'Where had you gone?' Dougie asked

Danny told Dougie that God had taken his abilities but he had them back now. 'He's not in pain. He's just tired and scared' Danny said. The part where God told him he would die either way he left out of course.

Dougie let out a sigh of relief. 'Can you track him down?' He asked

'I don't know where he is but I'm gonna find him and bring him back Dougie, I promise'

Dougie smiled gratefully but when he noticed Danny was about to leave to begin his search for Tom he stopped him.

'If you don't find Tom, don't bother coming back'


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Danny slammed the door behind him when he came back home after another search for Tom. Angry and frustrated he paced through the room wondering where else Tom could be. He walked to the town's map that was on his desk and scraped another part that had been searched.

'Come on Tom, feel something for me' He said through his teeth. Until Tom feels something extreme, like pain or fear, Danny can't know where he is. Even though he doesn't wish any of those feelings on Tom he just wants to save him fast. Because the longer Tom will stay there the more damage it will do to him.

For the last three days he had been searching day and night, without taking rests and without any sleep. It seemed to take the upper hand of him as his eyelids were getting too heavy for him to keep them open.

He looked at his bed which became more and more attractive with the second. 'Maybe just 10 minutes' He said to himself and looked at the clock. It was 4.50 pm.

'At 5 pm I'll start looking again' He said while crawling into his bed. 'Just.. 10.. Min.. Minut'

Danny couldn't finish his sentence and drifted away directly. Whilst sleeping he dreamt about Dougie and how they got together. It was like their story was told all over again but this time he wasn't himself, he was watching himself.

Everything that has happened he saw himself doing: the inner battles, the decisions he has made over the past weeks but most importantly how he fell in love.

Pictures of a happy and smiling Dougie now flashed through until it suddenly stopped and Dougie now looked at him sadly.

"_If you don't find Tom, don't bother coming back" Dougie said_

Suddenly Danny shot wide awake feeling really fearful and a picture of an old factory flashed before his eyes. He knew exactly what it meant: Tom.

He looked at the clock and saw it was already 7pm. So much for 10 minutes.. But without wasting any more time he took off his shirt and flew through the window not caring if anyone would see him or not. This was the fastest way of travelling.

Only a few minutes later he arrived at the factory. Danny immediately began his search for the room where Tom was hidden which he found pretty fast.

Standing in the doorway Danny saw Tom crawling into a corner while his father came at him with a knife in his hands.

'STOP!' Danny yelled.

Tom's father looked shocked around. 'Not you again!'

'Not happy to see me are you? Well I can say it's mutual' Danny replied

Without any kind of warning Tom's father suddenly started running towards Danny with the knife in his hands ready to stake him. But Danny narrowed his eyes and decided it was time to use his powers.

Just before the man could stake him Danny held out his arm towards him which froze everything in the room. Calmly Danny took the knife out of the man's hand and threw it across the room. And while he was at it he called the police to give them a tip on their location.

After hanging up the phone, he took back his place before the man and set time back in motion while pushing him back. Danny smiled with the confused look on the man's face.

'Want to try that again?' Danny asked smirk. And surprisingly Tom's father redeemed himself and attacked again.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. 'They'll never learn' He said and casually moved his arm which made the man move with it until he was knocked out against a wall.

Danny immediately ran to Tom and freed him from his chains.

'Danny? What are you doing here? What just happened?' Tom asked with widened eyes.

'I'll explain later, let's just get out of here shall we? Take my hand.'

Tom laid his hand into Danny's who pulled him back on his feet. Looking at Tom from head 'till toe Danny was happy to see Tom didn't have any kind of wounds. He then pulled Tom closer to him.

'Close your eyes' He said

'What?'

'Do you trust me?' Danny asked.

'Yes' Tom said without hesitation.

Danny smiled 'Then close your eyes'

After looking in both Danny's eyes Tom closed his and suddenly felt his feet coming of the ground and wind blowing in his face. He wanted to see what was happening, although he did have an idea, but he didn't because Danny said to close them.

'TOM!' His name suddenly was called ecstatically by Dougie and from that moment he couldn't keep them closed any longer knowing he was back home.

Already standing back on solid ground and in his room he hugged his brother long and tightly.

Danny watched to two of them with a smile on his face but that smile disappeared when he heard God's voice in his head.

'Hell is waiting for you'

Danny swallowed hard but he knew the consequences from the beginning and can't chicken out now. After one last look at two persons he loved the most he turned around to fly to his new home.

'Danny I don't know how to thank y..' Dougie said smiling wide but stopped when he turned around and Danny was gone. He ran to the window to see if he could get eye of him but it was already too dark.

'You're not going to believe this' Tom started. 'But I think Danny can fly!'

Dougie looked at his brother and decided it was time for him to know the truth, the whole truth.

'Come sit down with me, I have to tell you something' He said

Tom frowned with the serious tone of Dougie's voice but carefully sat down next to his brother and listened.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

'Good, good.. the angel in you has almost entirely disappeared' The Devil said with his deep dark voice while he was walking around Danny in a circle.

'There's only one thing that still bounds you to your previous life and I want you to destroy it' The man continued, now standing still behind Danny. He then came closer until his mouth was right next to Danny's ear.

'I want you to kill _him_'

'Yes master' Danny replied

**One day later**

'I still can't believe Danny is an angel, that he's my guardian angel' Tom said while he and Dougie were walking to their last day of school before a week holiday.

'I know it's all a bit unbelievable' Dougie said looking down. In the corner of his eyes he saw Tom raising his eyebrows. The word "unbelievable" was obviously an understatement.

'I wonder what has happened to Danny though, we haven't heard from him since he saved me and that was a week ago!' Tom then said but Dougie didn't answer.

'You're really worried about him aren't you?'

Dougie nodded slightly and kept looking at the ground. Honestly he didn't want to talk about Danny, thinking about him 24/7 was already hard enough. He began to fear his thoughts as so many doom scenarios were created by his mind and the worst one was that Danny didn't love him anymore and didn't want anything to do with him ever again. Trying to stay positive was hard when those thoughts were eating your mind alive.

'I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation' Tom said trying to make it sound reassuring. But Dougie could hear in his voice that he too was having his doubts.

'Yeah' Dougie said with a weak smile. 'I'm sure there is'

The two brothers continued their walk in silence. Both of them lost in their minds, thinking of what could have possibly happened for Danny to just disappear.

As they arrived at school Tom and Dougie went to their lockers to get their English books. Only a few seconds later the bell rang and with a big and loud sigh they walked to the direction of their class when suddenly Tom stopped and Dougie bumped into him.

'Is that Danny?' Tom asked looking to his right. Dougie followed his gaze to a boy with a cap standing by Danny's locker. It looked like he was emptying it.

'What are you doing?' Dougie asked when Tom was walking towards the boy.

'I'm gonna look if it's Danny. It's ok, you can wait here scardy cat' Tom said teasing and pushed his brother behind a pole. He then turned around and walked to the boy.

'Danny?' He asked

The boy turned around while taking his cap of. 'What?'

Tom took a step back when he saw that it was Danny but it wasn't Danny at the same time. His silky brown hair was now black and messy and his eyes were brown/red instead of breathtaking blue. Tom stared at Danny speechless.

'What?' Danny repeated

'What happened to you?' Tom asked with widened eyes.

'What are you talking about? Seriously, do I have to know you or something?'

'Danny, you're my angel!'

'Angel?' Danny laughed. 'Please! Like I'm really one of those pussies from Heaven.'

'But..' Tom couldn't bring himself to say any more. He didn't understand what was going on and what just gotten into Danny to suddenly act this way.

'I'm a demon mate' Danny said whispering but grinning at the same time. 'Do you know what demons do?'

Tom shook his head while his heart was starting to pound quicker and harder with the second.

'We.. _kill_' Danny said evil and still whispering. 'Maybe I'll kill you.'

Tom's whole body became numb as Danny's words swirled around in his head. His legs should have suddenly started to shake as the hall began to wobble. He could hear his heart pounding faster than normal in his ears and tried to breathe normal while trying to wake from this horrible nightmare.

Satisfied with the damage he had done Danny took his backpack, closed his locker and left but not before giving Tom a wink and a cheeky smile.

As soon as Danny left Tom's legs couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell down on his knees.

'TOM!' Dougie yelled worried and ran to his brother. 'What happened? Are you ok?'

'Demon' Tom said staring in front of himself.

'What?'

'He's a demon'

'Tom, you're not making any sense.. Tom!' Dougie raised his voice but Tom kept looking straight ahead.

'Dougie? Tom? What's going on here?'

'Oh Harry thank god it's you!' Dougie said grateful

'What's wrong with him?' Harry asked pointing at Tom

'I don't know, he's in some kind of shock or something'

'Tom, is everything ok?' Harry asked

'He's a demon' Tom repeated

'Come on Tom, you have to snap out of it' Harry said worried while shaking Tom slightly but nothing seemed to work to bring him back to conscious.

'What do we do now?' Dougie asked, his voice sounding helpless.

'I think it's best to bring him home. He can't stay here, not in this state'

Dougie nodded and took Tom's arm and put it around his neck while Harry took the other one.

'He's a demon' Tom said again and kept repeating those same words all the way back home.

'You said that mate' Harry said while letting Tom down on the sofa.

'Thanks for your help Harry. I think I'm gonna call mum and maybe a doctor. You should go back to school'

'Alright, let me know what's wrong with him'

'I will, thanks again' Dougie said and let Harry out. He immediately returned to Tom afterwards and crouched down before him. He hadn't meant a word he had said about calling their mother or a doctor because he knew it was something about Danny that made Tom this way. He just said it to sooth Harry.

'Please Tom, tell me what happened'

'He's a demon'

'But that doesn't make any..' Dougie said getting frustrated when he suddenly remembered nothing about Danny ever made any sense and Tom might just literally mean what he is saying.

'What did he say to you?' Dougie asked, the worry in his voice was loud and clear.

Tom, who had been starring in front of himself this whole time, looked his brother right in his eyes while tears appeared in his own.

'He will kill me'

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's early but Merry Christmas everyone! And in case I haven't updated since then, A happy new year! :D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Dougie sat in the long chair and studied his brother who still was sitting as still as a statue staring in front of himself. After Tom had told him Danny is a demon and that he will kill him Tom went back into his shock state. He didn't say anything anymore, no matter how hard Dougie tried.

Suddenly Dougie noticed Tom had Goosebumps. He immediately stood up and looked for a blanket but couldn't find one. Their mom always put things in a different place. She says it's to keep them busy. But it's annoying he has to search for hours before he actually finds what he is looking for and right now he doesn't have hours.

The only solution was to give Tom his sweater. His hand reached the zipper but he hesitated to open it. He looked around, there were no mirrors. There's no way that, unless he's going to look himself, he's going to see himself.

'Tom needs it more than I do' He said to himself with his eyes closed. He took one deep breath and quickly opened the zipper, took the sweater off and placed it over Tom.

'Is that better?' He asked even though he didn't expect a reply which he of course didn't get.

Dougie crouched down before Tom and put his hand on his leg. He looked into Tom's big brown staring eyes. It was like Tom couldn't even see or hear him, like he was in some kind of other world where there were no demons wanting to kill him.

Staring in Tom's glazy eyes Dougie suddenly saw his reflection. He immediately looked away to the glass door where, with the stand of the sun, he also saw himself into. He saw his arms covered with scars and the words "useless" and "worthless" written all over his wrists.

His head started to feel light and dizzy. The reflections of himself kept following around no matter where he looked. The walls came closer to him as he started to panic. He has to get out of here. He has to run.

And that's what he did. Dougie ran to the door and quickly closed it after himself, keeping his reflections behind him. He leaned against the door and took deep breathes of the fresh air to try and calm himself down and kept his head high to avoid seeing his arms.

After a couple of minutes Dougie had caught his breath and he slowly turned back around. His hand was over the knob but he couldn't turn it. He couldn't go back in there knowing everywhere he will look he'll see himself. But he also couldn't leave Tom on his own, not in this state. He needed his brother by his side but no matter how hard Dougie tried to push himself he couldn't bring himself to go back in.

'I'm sorry Tom' He said to the door. 'I hope you understand'

Dougie was devastated but mostly disappointed that now that Tom needs him the most he couldn't get over his own fears to help him.

He pulled his arms into his shirt and decided to walk for a while and then come back when he's completely calmed down. He looked at the ground to avoid people's questioning faces of why he was walking around like this.

He followed his feet, not knowing where he was walking to, until they stopped. He looked around, he hadn't been here before. There was just one building which said 'community house' on the front. Behind it was some kind of small forest. But there was no one to be seen. He decided to go check it out and walked towards the building. And when he wanted to go round the corner he suddenly saw Danny and hid himself.

Behind the wall he looked at Danny who seemed to be pretty busy but he couldn't see what he was doing.

'Dougie?'

Dougie jumped surprised up and quickly turned around. 'Harry! Geez.. Don't scare me like that!'

'What are you doing?' harry asked frowning and also looked behind the wall.

'Oh look it's Danny' He said and yelled 'Hey Danny!'

'No Harry don't!' Dougie said but it was too late Danny had heard Harry and was marching over to them.

'What do you want?' Danny asked sharp to Harry

'I just wanted to say hi..' Harry said and looked at Dougie with a -what the hell is going on- face. Danny followed Harry's gaze and suddenly froze.

'You' Danny said looking at Dougie. 'It's you, you're the one'

It might sound like the perfect words to hear from him if he hadn't said them with an evil undertone in his voice.

Dougie looked at Harry and back at Danny again. 'The one?' he asked

'Yeah.. The one I have to kill'

Dougie's breath lingered as his mouth fell open. Danny took one step closer to get to Dougie but suddenly Harry was standing between them.

'If you want to kill Dougie, you'll have to kill me' He said

'No harry!'

But Danny raised his shoulders and said 'Fine with me'. In a blink of an eye Danny was suddenly holding Harry around his neck.

'Please don't hurt him!' Dougie begged and looked at the terrified Harry. But Danny held his forefinger up and a flame appeared above it. He then put it against Harry's cheek where a burn mark appeared.

'STOP! PLEASE!' Dougie yelled with tears in his eyes

'Let him go Danny' A beautiful woman's voice said behind Danny, who turned around.

'Aah Vicky.. I should have known' He said

'Release him' She said with her teeth pressed together

'Relax! He's not in any danger'

'We both know you're lying Danny. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't in serious danger'

Dougie finally got to look at her. She had short blonde hair with big curls and fiery red lips. She was wearing a light white dress without any shoes.

'Oh please, serious danger.. I was just toying around and besides he's not the one I'm after' Danny said still holding Harry around his neck so he couldn't move.

'Danny..' Vicky said, her voice was warm but sad now. 'You're my favorite brother. I know what happened to you but..' She didn't finish and just stared at Danny.

'Your eyes..They're not entirely red yet which means your transformation isn't complete' She said more to herself than to him. 'You can still come back!'

Danny threw Harry away and Dougie immediately ran to check up on him. Apart from the burn mark he was alright, he just had a scare. And he's even more in the dark than Dougie is and couldn't follow anything they were saying.

'There, he's free. Now get the hell away from me!'

'I can't Danny. You know what our second task is.. To kill demons'

From Danny's back there suddenly grew big black bat wings and he flew away without another word said.

'Go to church, you'll find answers there' Vicky said to Dougie. 'And please look after my human for now, I have to go after Danny'

'Don't hurt him' Dougie said

Vicky looked at Dougie with sadness on her face. 'I can't make any promises' She said, grew her feathered white wings and also flew away.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

'Don't you want to explain some things to me?' Harry asked. He and Dougie were back home and Dougie was applying a nutrition crème to Harry's burnt cheek.

'It's a long story' Dougie said. He didn't feel like explaining things to Harry when he doesn't even know everything.

'I've got time'

Dougie sighed. 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway'

'Why not?'

'Because you said so yourself that you don't believe in that kind of things'

Harry frowned. 'When?'

'Doesn't matter.. What were you doing there anyway?'

'I volunteer in the community house after school. I play with the kids, cook or clean.. that kind of stuff. Sometimes I see Danny but he was always been friendly. He gives me a smile or nods or says hey but now.. he was so different. I mean, I understand how you can change the color of your hair but how the hell did he change eye color?'

'I don't know' Dougie said honest. 'Listen Harry, the girl said I have to go to church to get some answers. Will you stay here with Tom while I'm gone?'

'No I'm coming with you!'

'Please Harry, Tom can't be alone right now'

'Fine' Harry said with a sigh. 'But you better tell me everything when you get back. I mean for God's sake they flew!'

Dougie was surprised Harry hadn't brought that part up earlier. If he was Harry it was probably the first thing he would have remembered.

'Promise' Dougie said while walking over to Tom. 'Harry is going to stay with you for a while but I'll be back soon' He said to him. 'Please come back Tom, I need you and I think Danny needs you too. I thinks he needs us to save him this time' He added in a whisper.

Tom kept looking straight ahead and didn't show any signs of him hearing Dougie so Dougie sighed and stood up. With one more look at his brother he stepped outside the door.

As soon as Dougie closed the door Harry took a seat in the long chair. 'I don't know what the hell is going on here but for you to be in this state I'd say it has to be something really bad. You're even worse than when Danny told you he didn't love you.. Unless.. you still do.'

'I never stopped'

Harry followed shocked the whispering voice of Tom to see him staring terrified back at him. A smile appeared on Harry's face but he didn't get to say anything for Tom was first.

'Where's Dougie?' He asked looking around

'Don't you know? He's gone to get some answers'

'Where?' Tom asked. His voice sounding a little worried.

'Church, a girl told him to do so'

'What girl? And what do you know about this?'

Harry sighed. 'Sit back down, you missed a lot mister'

Meanwhile with Dougie.. 

Dougie stood before the big wooden door. Carefully he pushed it open. With the peeping sounds the hinges made he stepped inside.

With every step he took it was echoed through the big ceiling. He looked around, it had been a while since he's been in a church.

'How may I help you?' An old but friendly voice asked. Dougie looked around and saw the priest dressed in a big white robe.

'umm.. I'm here to ask about Danny'

'Danny?' The man asked frowning. 'Do you mean Daniel, the angel?'

'Yes sir'

'Then you must be Tom'

'No sir that's my brother, I'm Dougie'

'Is'

'I'm sorry?'

'You said _is_ your brother. That means he's still alive and Danny has chosen to sacrifice himself for you two'

'Sacrifice?'

'Yes, God had given him an ultimatum. He either let Tom die and die along with him or he saved Tom and was send to hell. You can guess which one he took'

'Hell? I don't understand'

'He's been turned into a demon by God's brother, the devil'

'But she said the transformation wasn't complete. That means we can still bring him back don't we?' Dougie asked hopeful.

'She? Who's she?'

'I think her name's Vicky'

'Victoria of course. She and Danny had always such close bonds'

'But sir how do we get Danny back?'

'Ever read fairytales Dougie?'

'Yes but what does that..'

'I recommend Snow white or sleeping beauty' The priest answered before Dougie could finish.

Dougie frowned. 'I don't understand'

'That's all I can tell you unfortunately. Remember I am a server of God and by giving you this kind of information will definitely make him angry'

'Right.. I'm sorry to place you in a difficult place sir'

The priest nodded and smiled warmly but added. 'Go now before it is too late'

Dougie didn't waste another second and rushed back home. When he arrived an hour later he ran inside the house yelling.

'Harry, I'm back!'

'Finally' Harry said. 'I don't remember why I'm here but now you're back I can go. Oh by the way you have a visitor. Bye!'

'Wha..?' Dougie whispered frowning. Why was Harry suddenly acting so strange?

'I let him forget. He wouldn't been able to handle it.'

'Vicky' Dougie said while turning around and she nodded with a smile. Dougie was surprised again with her beauty but still she couldn't compete with Danny. Though seeing her made Dougie miss him even more.

'Is he ok? Is Danny ok?' Dougie asked

'Yes, he escaped me. But there's someone here that would love to see you' She said while taking a step aside to reveal Tom standing behind her.

'Can I get a welcome back?' Tom asked with a cheeky smile.

'Tom!' Dougie said with the biggest smile he could make and ran to his brother to hug him. 'I've missed you' he said whispering while tears appeared in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I know it's been a while.. I've been very busy lately but I promise the next one won't take too long.<strong>

**I really hope you like the chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

21.

It was the middle of the night and Tom sat straight in his bed. He couldn't sleep and just looked to Dougie's bed with anger which was bobbling in his veins. He knew Dougie was awake as well but he couldn't speak to him, not when he's being so selfish.

With every second he looked at his brother's bed he felt himself getting more and more angry and frustrated. He needed to get out of these walls, he needed to breathe. So he went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and he did it without even trying to be quiet.

'Can't sleep either?' Tom heard Vicky ask behind him. It was okay with their mother for her to stay in the spare room.

He turned around with a sigh and shook his head while taking a sip.

Vicky gestured with her head to follow her and she led him to the living room. She sat down in the couch with her legs before her and wrapped her arms around them.

'Is it the plan?' She asked while placing her head on her knees.

The plan. The plan she and Dougie made when he came back from church and he had told them what the priest had said. It didn't take long for Vicky to figure out what he meant. A kiss, a true loves kiss will bring Danny back. And that's when it started to go wrong..

The beginning of the plan Tom had no difficulties with: once they will find Danny, Vicky will stop time around them so they can act freely without the world knowing what's going on. But then they immediately started plotting how to lure Danny into kissing Dougie.

Kissing Dougie? What about Tom? Is his love for Danny not good enough? He loves Danny just as much as Dougie does, maybe even more and they're not even going to consider it?

'Tom?' Vicky asked a little worried.

'Yeah, it's the plan' He answered finally.

'Which part?'

'The kissing part'

Vicky narrowed her eyes and looked rather confused. 'What about that?'

'How.. How do we know for sure that it's Dougie's kiss that's going to bring Danny back?' Tom said soft.

'Well.. We don't but it's the only option we have. Dougie loves Danny and from what I have heard from him Danny loves him as well'

Tom looked at her determined face and realized that there was no say anymore to change her mind. It's Dougie that's going to break the curse and he just has to accept it.

'Is that all you're worried about or is there something else too?' Vicky asked with narrowed eyes.

'No that's all' Dougie said. 'I was just a little worried' He added with a smile.

Vicky smiled as well and caress over his back. 'Get some sleep, it's going to be a hard day tomorrow'

Tom nodded and went back to bed but didn't sleep much and saw the sun rising. He waited until his mother left for her work and then went downstairs to see Vicky already up and bright. Not long after Dougie came down as well.

'Are you ready?' Vicky asked Dougie who took a deep breath before answering.

'Yeah I am' He said firm.

'Let's go then'

* * *

><p>Hours later there was still no sign of Danny. They had searched everywhere but he was nowhere to be found.<p>

'Where is he?' Dougie asked frustrated when they left the school onto the schoolyard, which was their last option to search.

'Maybe we've missed him..' Tom said but got two "oh please" faced looking at him. It was like that every time he said something. Like there was no reason for him to go along with them, like he was the third wheel nobody wants and he decided to keep his mouth shut.

'Or maybe he's just been following you this whole time and you're too dumb to notice' They heard Danny's voice say. They looked up to where the sound was coming from and saw him standing on the school building.

'Danny!' Dougie said half relieved but half scared. 'Quick stop time' He whispered to Vicky.

'I'm on it!' She said and started making some weird signs with her hands.

'So what's the plan guys?' Danny asked cheeky.

'Danny, please don't be like this. Don't you remember us? Me? Don't you remember how I comforted you after a fight with God and you hugged for the first time? Or how you could paralyze me by just looking into your eyes? I love you Danny and there used to be a time when you loved me. I just want that back!'

During Dougie's speech Danny's face changed. The angry cheeky look disappeared to make room for confusion and a lost look in his eyes.

'Oh no..' Vicky said suddenly scared.

'What? What's wrong?'

Vicky pointed to the sky and Dougie followed her finger. The left side was entirely covered with black clouds while the right side was covered in white clouds which were getting closer together with the second.

'It's Hell and Heaven, they're going to combine their powers to kill Danny.'

'WHAT? Why?'

'Hell doesn't want him anymore because he hasn't reached his full transformation yet and therefore considered weak and God has always had a grunge on Danny'

Meanwhile the clouds reached each other and blended. During that time a white lightning bolt appeared with a black bolt spinning around it.

Danny was still standing on the roof with that same lost look on his face when the bolt was fired.

'DANNY LOOK OUT!' Dougie yelled as hard as he could.

Danny looked up and jumped just in time away to miss the lightning bolt with only an inch. But by the impact of the strike he was thrown of the building and onto the schoolyard.

Dougie immediately ran to him. 'Danny? Danny are you okay?'

Danny groaned and pulled himself up. He looked at Dougie who was helping him getting back on his feet. 'I know you, don't I?'

'Yeah' Dougie said with tears in his eyes but with the biggest smile on his face. 'Yeah you do, very well'

They both looked each other in the eyes and Dougie couldn't help but feel that Danny was coming back, that the real Danny was in there fighting to escape. His eyes pierced into Dougie's like they used to do, only the color is still different.

And there the urge to kiss him was back again, just like the first time Danny had looked at him like that. And he decided that right here and now was the perfect time to do so. Dougie slowly closed his eyes and pursed his lips and moved slowly towards Danny.

'LOOK OUT!' Vicky suddenly shrieked.

Dougie looked up and suddenly felt a hand on his chest that pushed him away with great force and fell on the ground while hearing the lightning strike and Tom's voice yelling Danny's name.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Dougie crawled back up from the ground. His chest hurt so much he could barely breathe. His eyes searched for Danny but his vision was blurred by the tears in his eyes.

But he forgot all about his pain when he saw a figure lying on the ground and two figures standing around it. He gasped out of fear that it might already be too late.

He ran as fast as he could and fell down besides Danny who was barely breathing. Danny's chest was covered in blood and you could literally see life was starting to leave him.

'No, no, please don't leave me!' Dougie said hysterical. His hands searched for a safe place to hold Danny but he was too scared to hurt him even more.

'Quick Dougie, kiss him!' Vicky said from behind him. Her voice was broken and shrill. 'It will heal him' She added in tears.

Without thinking Dougie pushed his lips onto Danny's. It was magical. He touched Danny's soft perfectly shaped lips that fitted his lips ideal. The kiss was so powerful that it felt like the world had stopped spinning and they were the only two people in the world. Paradise, it was a paradise.

That vision however was abruptly interrupted when he felt Danny's lips loosen from his and a soft small breath was released against his mouth.

Dougie immediately opened his eyes and saw Danny motionlessly staring at him. His lifeless brown eyes looked directly into him as if he wanted Dougie to be his last image before he went.

'You can't be dead' Dougie whispered. 'WHY IS HE DEAD?' He yelled at Vicky in tears.

Vicky couldn't reply for she was too brokenhearted over Danny's death. She fell down besides the body and closed his staring eyes. She couldn't look at them any longer, it hurt too much to see them without their true colors.

Then she turned to Dougie and slowly took his hand. When he didn't pull away she pulled him into a hug and cried to his shoulder.

'I knew it' Tom said suddenly which made Vicky and Dougie look at him. 'I knew I had to be the one to kiss him. But no one ever wanted to consider me and my love for him. For God's sake I was his human!'

'Tom, you couldn't have saved him either. It was too late' Vicky said

'We'll never know now, won't we?'

'I'm sorry Tom'

'Say that to him!' Tom said pointing at Danny's body. 'He's dead because you were too ignorant to listen!'

'Don't blame Vicky for this' Dougie said taking a crying Vicky in his arms. Tom's words were like a cut in her heart.

'No I shouldn't blame her. I should blame you!'

'What?'

'He saved you from dad! If he hadn't done that he will still be here right now!'

'Oh so you rather have me dead instead of Danny?' Dougie said getting angry. This was not his fault and he will not take the blame for it.

'A matter of fact, yeah I do'

'Don't listen to him. He's just hurt and angry' Vicky said, stopping Dougie from yelling something hurtful back.

But before Dougie could turn to her suddenly another girl was standing in between them. A young girl maximum 10 years old with long blond curly hair and light freckles covering her nose. She wore the same white flowy dress without shoes like Vicky. But her eyes were so familiar, so bright, and so blue. It were the same eyes Danny used to have.

'Carrie? What are you doing here?' Vicky said between sobs.

'I'm here to undo this evil' She answered with a voice which was so pure and innocent.

'Who is she?' Dougie asked Vicky

'She's God's daughter' Vicky said not believing her eyes that she was actually here. 'She's a semi-God'

'Daughter?' Dougie said frowning. 'Are you serious?'

'Ssh!' Vicky said with a finger before her mouth.

Carrie walked towards Danny and sat down on his knees besides him.

'What are you doing? Don't touch him! Don't you think you've already done enough?' Tom yelled

Carrie looked at Tom but didn't say anything. Her eyes were looking directly into his which was enough to shut him up.

She then returned her attention back to Danny and gave a kiss on the forehead. Her fingers softly went through his hair and she whispered something Tom, Dougie and Vicky couldn't understand.

Finally she stood up and said 'Cherish your time with him, he's an angel in all ways'

Tom, Vicky and Dougie couldn't say anything but nodded with open mouths not believing she brought him back to them

Carrie smiled warmly and tender to them but fixed then her attention on Tom. 'Love will come, sooner than you think' After that she spread out her wings and flew away.

Dougie, Tom and Vicky immediately ran to Danny and checked for a sign of life.

'He's back!' Dougie said relieved and with the biggest smile on his face when he felt a heartbeat. 'He's back!' He said again and laid down his head on Danny's chest and felt him breathing.

'Thank you' He whispered gratefully. Then he whispered to Danny 'I love you so much'

'Look! His hair!' Vicky suddenly said.

Danny's hair was silky brown again and the black bat wings changed back into big feathered ones. Everyone couldn't be any happier.

Dougie smiled widely and placed his lips on Danny's again. It was still as magical and powerful as the first time and he was happy for it.

When he pulled away two abnormally bright blue eyes were looking at him.

'I love you too'

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the story. But I'm thinking about making a sequel, if there's enough demand for it. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did!**


End file.
